


The Lost Swanships

by MayaMarkova



Category: The Odyssey - Homer, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alqualondë, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feanor as Odysseus, Flight of the Noldor, Gen, Olwe as King Alcinous, Ulmo as Poseidon, the Teleri as Phaeacians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMarkova/pseuds/MayaMarkova
Summary: To me, canon Olwe and his people are callous and selfish, and their behavior is beyond disgusting. But what if they had good reasons? Maybe they knew the Valar’s true nature more accurately than even Feanor did. Can we guess what would have happened to the people of Alqualonde if they had agreed to ferry the Noldor to Middle-earth? There is a precedent, in one of the oldest preserved masterpieces of literature.
Kudos: 10





	The Lost Swanships

After leaving Tirion, Fëanor led the Noldor northward, because his first purpose was to follow Morgoth. Moreover Túna beneath Taniquetil was set nigh to the girdle of Arda, and there the Great Sea was immeasurably wide, whereas ever northward the sundering seas grew narrower, as the wasteland of Araman and the coasts of Middle-earth drew together. But as the mind of Fëanor cooled and took counsel he perceived overlate that all these great companies would never overcome the long leagues to the north, nor cross the seas at the last, save with the aid of ships; yet it would need long time and toil to build so great a fleet, even were there any among the Noldor skilled in that craft. He resolved now therefore to persuade the Teleri, ever friends to the Noldor, to join with them. He hastened then to Alqualondë, and spoke to the Teleri as he had spoken before in Tirion.

With his words he roused their hearts and minds, and the Teleri were moved by what he said. King Olwë told Queen Aratëa and the leaders and counselors of Alqualondë who had assembled there: ‘The son of my slain friend Finwë who now leads the Noldor asks for his passage to Middle-earth, and seeks our confirmation. Let us further his going, as we would have done with Finwë. For no one friend who comes to our city waits here long, grieving for lack of help. So, let us run the white swanships down to the glittering waves for the long voyage, and choose mariners who have proved themselves before. We can think about the quick and happy return of the Noldor, without pain or effort, to their ancient native land. And they shall not suffer accident or harm till they sets foot in Beleriand, though afterwards they must fulfil whatever thread of destiny the Valar spun for them. Our mariners, after sailing there and completing their task, will return home, hopefully the selfsame month.’

Then he told Fëanor, ‘I would give you a house and wealth if you chose to remain here, but no Teler would detain you against your will, may Eru forbid. So you can be certain of beginning your voyage to our ancient homeland, I appoint tomorrow as the day. You will see for yourself that my ships are of the best, and my young mariners supreme at driving oars through the brine. They will row you over calm seas, till you come to your new chosen country, or wherever else you wish.’

Fëanor was glad and bowed in gratitude, and thanked, and said, ‘May you I leave behind bring joy to your wives and children, and may Eru grant you every excellence, and may no evil come to your people!’

The next day, the first group of Noldor to sail embarked, and it included all of Fëanor’s people and those of Fingon son of Fingolfin, and of Aegnor and Angrod sons of Finarfin. The ships’ sterns leapt in the water, and the glittering wave of the breaking sea foamed violently in their wake. Safe and sure they sped on their way, and not even the wheeling falcon, the swiftest winged creature, could have caught them, so quickly they cut through the waves. For the Teleri were indifferent to swords and gems, caring only for the graceful swanships they delighted to sail over the grey sea. Trusting to their fast ships, they crossed the wide gulfs of sea, and Ulmo allowed it; and these ships were as quick as a bird in flight, or a thought.

Fingolfin and Finarfin with most of their people patiently waited for the return of the fleet, and with them waited the Teleri, so proud of their ships. Little did they know that the Valar intended to strike the fine ships as they return from their voyage on the misty deep, and also to ring the city of the Teleri with a mountain, to warn them to stop transporting Noldor. Manwe told Ulmo, ‘Wait till all the eyes of the city are on the ships as they sails swiftly to port and turn them to stone close to shore, a reef in the shape of passing ships, so all of the Teleri are amazed, then ring their city with a vast mountain chain.’

So the Valar waited as the sailing ships, speeding swiftly on their course, neared the shore. Then the Lord of the Waters approached and with one blow from the flat of his hand turned them to stone, and rooted them in place. Then he was gone. The Teleri, those mariners of the long oars famed for their seafaring, spoke with winged words to each other, each glancing at his neighbour, saying: ‘Oh, who has fixed our swift ships in the sea as they were sailing home, in plain sight of us as well!’ 

They spoke about it, but failed to comprehend it, until Olwë addressed them: ‘Ah, it is a prophecy of long ago, returned in truth to haunt us. It said that Ulmo was angry with us because we transported rebels in safety, and that one day he would strike our fine ships as they returned from their voyage over the misty deep, and he would ring our city with a vast mountain chain. So the prophecy said, and now it has all come true. Now hear what I command. No longer give transport to our city’s guests, and let us repent and beg for mercy and give precious gifts to Lord Ulmo. He may take pity on us, and not ring our city with a great mountain range.’

In that hour Finarfin forsook the march, and turned back, being filled with grief, because of his kinship with Olwë of Alqualondë; and many of his people went with him, retracing their steps in sorrow, until they beheld once more the far beam of the Mindon upon Túna still shining in the night, and so came at last to Valinor. There they received the pardon of the Valar, and Finarfin was set to rule the remnant of the Noldor in the Blessed Realm. But his sons were not with him, for they would not forsake the sons of Fingolfin; and all Fingolfin's folk went forward still. For they were bold and fiery of heart, and loath to abandon any task to which they had put their hands until the bitter end, if bitter it must be. 

So the main host held on, and came at last far into the north of Arda; and they saw the first teeth of the ice that floated in the sea, and knew that they were drawing nigh to the Helcaraxë. For between the land of Aman that in the north curved eastward, and the east-shores of Endor (which is Middle-earth) that bore westward, there was a narrow strait, through which the chill waters of the Encircling Sea and the waves of Belegaer flowed together, and there were vast fogs and mists of deathly cold, and the sea-streams were filled with clashing hills of ice and the grinding of ice deep-sunken. Such was the Helcaraxë, and there none yet had dared to tread save the Valar only and Ungoliant.

Fingolfin seeing that the will of the Valar had left him to perish in Araman or return in shame to Valinor was filled with bitterness; but he desired now as never before to come by some way to Middle-earth, and meet his brother Fëanor and his son Fingon again. And he and his host wandered long in misery, but their valour and endurance grew with hardship; for they were a mighty people, the elder children undying of Eru Ilúvatar, but new-come from the Blessed Realm, and not yet weary with the weariness of Earth. The fire of their hearts was young, and led by Fingolfin and his children Turgon and Aredhel, and by Finrod and Galadriel, they dared to pass into the bitterest North; and finding no other way they endured at last the terror of the Helcaraxë and the cruel hills of ice. Few of the deeds of the Noldor thereafter surpassed that desperate crossing in hardihood or woe. There Elenwë the wife of Turgon was lost, and many others perished also; and it was with a lessened host that Fingolfin set foot at last upon the Outer Lands. And those that marched with him blew their trumpets in Middle-earth at the first rising of the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the text consists of quotes from the _Silmarillion_ and the _Odyssey_ , the latter translated by A. S. Kline.  
> I made the name Aratëa to resemble as much as possible the name of King Alcinous’ wife Arete. Aratëa means (I hope) “noble straight road” in Quenya.  
> In this AU, Fëanor as the leader and most enthusiastic departs first, but because no ships have been sunk, there is room for more people to cross with him, and some of his sons’ friends come along.


End file.
